


Expanses and Romances

by d_o_t



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Tags May Change, slight lars x sadie and poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_o_t/pseuds/d_o_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie the mailman wants to expand his horizons in order to start out his dream on the right path, though along the way he gets caught up with another interest, Kevin. Find out if Jamie can be successful in both career and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not so good start

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I've written, so bear with me. I just wanted some Kevamie, since I can't seem to find any fanfics yet. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing, but I thought I would share since there are probably a few others desperate for ffs of this ship, even if I am not taking this too seriously.  
> Also, I'm aware a lot of people don't like 1st person pov; it will probably change in the next chapter.

Dear Mom, I know we've recently talked -- I think two days ago, but as any young protagonist should, I must address you. I have news to bring you. You were right, and as I have now heard from another beautiful being, local theater is the place to start. That probably would have solved a lot, but never fear! I will overcome, I am finally stepping up to the plate of expanding my horizons. Anyways, I hope you stay well, you will always be in my memories, and I will be visiting again this upcoming weekend.

Now on to me, to start with the horizon expanding, I will go to the popular dance club that only the coolest of people can go to. Not that I was directly invited nor do I know if there are actual invites or if it is limited to certain people. I just happened to see a flyer fall out of someone's bag, and when I could not track down the owner, I considered it my destiny. By going, I'm sure I could something about dancing, that would make me undeniably perfect for the role I need in the upcoming play. 

That night, I attend the underground hot spot of the town and I meet him.

There he was, a man of my wildest dreams. He was lit by colorful artificial lighting of azure and magenta, leaving me to wonder how his figure would gleam under moonlight. Would he perhaps be a more moon shade of purple? Perhaps I may live to the day of seeing this gorgeous grape in all sorts of lighting.

He has more than just an amazing appearance, the way he dances is not like anything I had ever seen. The way his body flows makes me feel alive. I await his arms to embrace my body, together we could shine on the dance floor.

Despite my beckoning from the darkened corner of the room where I sat and observed. It soon became evident the glorious dancer was avoiding my call.

Here I am, alone at a dance club, with no one to do the floor activities with. Maybe today was not the day, maybe my heart should stay focused on its original goal of coming here. Yes. That is correct, I must learn to make my body flow with the elegance of a koi fish to lead me to victory of getting the role! That's it.

Despite this, I still feel a bit off, a bit disappointed. I brush off the the feeling of dismay by inhaling a breath of air, and abandoning my seat of loneliness. I just need to get away from the much too blinding view.

I make my way over to the drinks' counter. There are various options, I just order a simple pink lemonade and thank the seller.

Firmly, I grasp the beverage and bend the straw before I take a sip. The sweetness is nice, and takes my mind off the room. I think I can finally relax. There is no need to fret at the moment. I can always learn to dance from Youtube videos or maybe even by WikiHow; bless those reliable --

“Hey, how you doing?” HE slid his body next to mine. Face inches away. And he did that with such grace. Also, grace rhyme with face, which as I thought, is absolute perfection and I would like to touch it.

“Here,” I blurt as my arm holding the drink propels to his face, maybe inappropriately too fast. The straw may have grazed his eye, too. Eheh, nothing to worry about. Except, a lot may have went wrong and I think the mystery man agrees.

I drop the beverage in panic. It splatters everywhere.

"The fuck, what the fuck do you think you are doing!" He wails as his face contorts in pain.

"I- I didn't mean to." I blurt back.

He clutches his eye trying to hide the tears. He then turns his back to me, and storms away, getting lost in the crowd.

Yet, I still see plenty of eyes on me, this sort of attention is absolutely terrifying. I can feel my heart pound in a frantic beat. I tread, stumble, out like a little lost fawn.

This is my fault. Everyone could see that I am to blame here, they are all clearly watching. I will never be welcomed to show my shameful face here or probably to the rest of Beach City. My life is destroyed.

I take back what I originally thought, now is not the time to do anything but hide. Today was not the day to broaden my life out. I just need to go home.


	2. Lingering Feels and Laundry Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is disgruntled but has to get on with life. Maybe his day turns out not as bad as the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed most of the chapter while sitting in a waiting room. I apologize if there are lot's of mistakes I didn't correct. And how do you title things nicely.

The postman's had trudged all the way back home to his apartment on the far end of town.

He didn't live in a glorious area, but not one that was severely deteriorating either. There was the occasional piece of litter on the ground — barely anything harmful like broken glass, and most of the street lamps that were one would often flicker. It was as safe as almost anywhere in Beach city.

The apartment complex was located towards the end of a street on the left. He had lived in the apartment for the past year and in the eighth door down, almost to the end, on the second floor.

It may have been quite a distance for some people to travel by foot but he was accustomed to the walking. Plus, his adrenaline powered walking got him back plenty faster than usual. It was like his body was acting on autopilot; he even unlocked the door without a thought.

Until he made it into bed, the earlier events of the nights began to sink in. The events began to replay in his mind. _I just ruined my chance with the possible love of my life, and so many people were THERE to witness it_ , he recalled. _Worse yet my career will be in shambles because of this._

Jamie began to sob all over his pillow. Just how could he possibly be such an embarrassment.

After a few hours, he was finally silent.

—

The sound of "The Sound of Silence" filled Jamie's bedroom. After the alarm repeated twice, he finally stirred and he groggily opened his eyes to glance at the bright fluorescent time on his phone: 6:30 AM. He flicked snooze; he was not ready to get up.

The sound blared again after ten minutes. No. No. Stop. This time around, the dismiss was hit immediately. He was not ready to face the day. But instead of returning to his blanket barricade as he planned, he knew better than to toss his responsibilities away like that. He had a job, a job he may have skipped one too many times because of personal reason, but after being sympathetically scolded by Barbara enough he would also feel worse if he did not call in, not just because it would risk his source of income.

Jamie called her.

His boss had not answered, she was probably still asleep. He decided to try and leave a message.

"'Morning, Barbara. Today, for — about work..." he couldn't get his voice to work properly, "I'm very sorry. I just... I cannot make it, today." His words were barely strained out.

There. He did it. Now he could go cry himself to sleep again.

—

His eyes cracked open. Sun rays beamed blinding light through the gaps in his curtain. Hm, it was at least some time after noon if he judged right. He sat up and leaned over to try to reach the window to see the sky better.

If only it was a bit closer; the curtain was almost in reach. But it was a bit too far out of reach.

The curtain snagged by the small grip he had had and he fell from his bed along with his comforter. He groaned at the slight pain. However, it shocked him awake.

He realized how dry and crumbly his face felt from his sobbing fest from the night before. Along with the dehydration, was the headache it caused. So, Jamie forced himself to his feet and went out to kitchenette to pour himself a glass of water. He gulped the water down before he returned to his bedroom.

He looked for some clothes to change into. He checked his drawers, yet the only things left were mismatched socks. He probably shouldn't have gone so long without doing laundry, although he had no control over not attending to his schedule.

A few days back, he had made it with his stuff downstairs to the shared washer and dryer, but was stopped by a kind repair person who informed him that it probably would be fixed in the next few days and that he would be notified. Jamie had wish them luck, since really the washer and dryer was probably older than him, he was surprised it had worked so long.

He couldn’t go on wearing dirty clothes, and especially not when on the job. He took in a deep breath, not sure what to do.

Following a short moment of panic, Jamie recalled noticing a laundromat a few streets down sometime ago. Of course, he did not know if the place was open nor had he ever used one. Nevertheless, today it was a necessity to use one.

Jamie left on his dingy pajama bottoms, they probably weren’t too filthy. He threw on a faded, striped tank top he found on his floor. He didn’t even bother to fix his hair or wash his face. He was aware of he looked like a total mess, but he felt like one so he thought why bother.

The sad fellow left the residence carrying his sack of laundry and detergent over his shoulder. Eventually, he made it to his destination, which happened to have an “open” sign hanging in the window.

Jamie stepped through the doors and took note of the old-timey interior. He wasn’t sure if the wall were painted a muddy cream color or that just happened over the years. Although, it did complement the pastel salmon of the machinery. To add, most of them did not have an out of order paper taped to them.

Glad at this fact, he dumped the clothes in and started up the utility with the proper amount of change.

He wasn't sure what to do while the load was going. Did he sit in one of the chairs lined up on the opposite side of the room and watch? Would there even be a risk of stolen items? Was there even any one there to steal? Jamie decided it would be best to stay there.

Several minutes of intently viewing the clothes go round and round went by and made Jamie become weary. He played with his phone, toiled with a loose string on the bottom hem of his shirt, and some where along the way the ding washer went off.  
Lazy he tossed the damp articles in the dryer before returning to his seat.

He rubbed at his eyes and yawned. His legs were soon sprawled across the neighboring chair, his head rested in the other.

"...Hey," a silky, yet slightly bossy, voice spoke, "I was told not to let people sleep here ... So if you would leave."

The employee lightly jabbed the slumbering Jamie in the shoulder with his hand.

Jamie unconsciously reached up to scratch what felt like to him an itch. He moved whatever was causing it out of the way and clasped on to it, holding it to his face.

Kevin tore his hand away, immediately. "What the heck are you doing?!" He cringed, "Get up already!"

The once sleeping person blinked, way too wide awake. He recognized the employee in front of him. He stared like a deer in the headlights, completely speechless.

Unlike Jamie, it took a few moment for Kevin to recognize the person before him.

The next words the employee said pierced Jamie’s soul, just as much as the employee’s dark gaze had.

“It’s YOU.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kevamie should really start more next chapter. it's getting there! Also, I really like comparing Jamie to a little baby deer; I see similarities between them.


End file.
